The present invention relates generally to computing services and specifically to distributing documentation for computing services.
Applications that use an application service such as a web service must communicate properly with the service via a communication protocol such as HTTP. To facilitate proper communication, one or more application service developers may document the application programming interface (API) used to access the service and attempt to distribute the documentation to application developers. However, the application service developer(s) and corresponding organization may not have direct knowledge of each of the application developers. In turn, the application developers may not know who they should contact to obtain documentation for the application services. Furthermore, there may be many versions of the API and the associated documentation. An application developer may not know which version of the API a particular application service adheres to. Consequently, routing (i.e., distribution) of the correct documentation from the application service developer(s) to each application developer may not occur and the application services may go unused or be used in a suboptimal manner.